


Death Warmed Over

by iArgent



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ares can be sweet, Come Eating, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Idk they both learn things sexually but it's not necessarily the goal, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Prostate Milking, Quickies, accidental ot3, do i have to tag incest for the ancient greeks because heres your warning i guess, for chapter 1, it's largely smut, naps, no beta we die like men, not a lot, sex tutoring?, some ancient greek mythology references, tags and characters added as they happen, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Zagreus and Thanatos have a good thing going. They share humor, a bed, a deep love, and a mutual attraction to the god of war, Ares.That seems well reciprocated.In a life ruled by "well, I'm going to do the foolish thing" and made better by it, a light courting of the god of war is but a drop in the bucket.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Orpheus/Eurydice (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus/Ares (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 166





	1. Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy
> 
> So. I'm here now? Yes I have a million other fics to do but brainworms.
> 
> This is a brainworm. behold!
> 
> (Pls comment and be nice to me i live off validation)

“I love it when you do that.” Zagreus murmured, hands fumbling and skidding off of Than’s chest, wet with exertion.

Thanatos, for his part, stared down, gold eyes soft, pupils still wide with remnants of lust. “I’d figured.”

“Mm. Get off though.” Zag offered, digging the heel of his hand almost into his lovers ribs to push him back. “I can’t go again and likewise you’re making me want to try.”

“Regrettable indeed.” Thanatos said, leaning down to brush their lips together once more and rolling heavily to the side, bouncing slightly before sinking into the plush blankets and mattress. He laughed, breathless, as his body came to rest. “We’re getting better at this.”

Zag groaned and stretched, dragging his arms up to cross behind his head, shifted one knee up, and Than couldn’t resist turning his head to watch the muscles of his lovers body shift. Though he hastily closed his eyes, flushing paler when Zag clucked his tongue with a teasing “Eyes up here, love.” and was forced to open them again when their mouths were awkwardly crushed together even though neither wanted to move and their necks were in a terrible position for it. Satisfying nonetheless. “But yes. We are. For instance, I don’t know who taught you how to move your hips like that to make me-”

“-Zag!”

“What? We’re in my room, in my bed. And I’ve just made enough noise that I’m either dead or well taken care of. As I’m not walking out of the Styx-”

“You’re a disappointment-”

“You’re so rude, Than.”

“Urgh, you’re killing the afterglow, you deadbeat, it’s embarrassing. Pick a different conversation.”

“I got a Boon from Ares on my last run and I think if I ask even somewhat nicely, possibly antagonistically, he’ll admit he’s actually in love with you.”

“Mm. Lets go back to my sexual prowess improving from us both being shameful virgins.”

“Look, he definitely has a thing for you.”

“That hip thing was actually just a guess but I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“And me, and look, I know we have trouble with the. Ah. Saying feelings bit. But there’s nothing saying you can’t. Sample. Other wares.”

“Wares.”

“Wares.”

“Please stop describing yourself like you’re something I’d find at a mortal fish-market.”

Zagreus sighed, rolling with a grunt of exertion to face Thanatos, moving a hand to tangle their fingers. “I’m only saying, he’s handsome, and he’s interested in you. And if the opportunity presented itself, I wouldn’t be angry! I’m, supporting this. I, if you want to, I want you to. Consider it.”  
  
”Is this self loathing?” Thanatos asked dryly, eyes roving Zags face “Or. You do know you’re more than enough for me, Zag. Right?” Another pause “Unless I’m not-”

“No! I love you, you are, you’re everything, Than.” Zagreus started off louder and ended on the soft tone Than loved so much. The one that made his spine go slack and his lips part because he couldn’t clench his jaw any longer. “I’m just saying, it’s a shared interest. At least on my end, and if you’re comfortable with it, or feel the same. Maybe we could…” At an absolute loss for words he waggled his eyebrows.

Thanatos seemed unamused, wasting the energy he’d regained to wrench a pillow from beneath them, and smacking Zag with it. And sitting up with a soft sigh. “I’m going back to work. I’ll. I’ll think about it, Zag. The idea isn’t an unflattering one.”

“Look back at me you bastard you’d better be blushing.”

“I don’t think I will.” Than shot back. “See you soon.”

And with a flare of green light Death and his clothing vanished. Zag leaned back and smiled at the ceiling. “Love you too, grumpy.”

The next time Zag saw Than, Tartarus flared green.

“Death Comes.”

“Hopefully not too fast.” Zagreus shot back.

“I don’t _have_ to help you.”

“Hahaha, of course not Than. Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too Zag. Now. Lets deal some death.”

In the end, Zagreus still had a faint glow around the pinned butterfly on his chiton. And Thanatos awarded him with another Centaur Heart in good humor.

As the mist of the centaur heart slithered between Zags lips and his old wounds stitched mostly closed they caught their breath.

“So, Zag. I’ve been thinking.”

Smacking his lips to indicate he was done, Zag turned to face Thanatos. “About what, love?”

“Your. Really? Honestly you’re lucky you had my fondness before, your memory is atrocious.”

“One, aww, you like me. Two, not everybody can just. Stew on one thing for days, Than. I’m not as patient as you.”

Thanatos rolled his eyes. Zagreus tried not to dwell on how cute he was when he was fondly exasperated.

“Ares.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve decided. It might be. Fun. To. Um. Sample his wares. I hate myself for saying that. Oh blood and darkness this whole line of conversation is humiliating, let us just. Leave it in the dust.”

“Hey, hey. Than. No.” Zag soothed, stepping forward like he was approaching a skittish beast. “It’s. I know it’s embarrassing. It was embarrassing for me to ask you! I, um. Oh yeah this familiar sense of creeping abhorrence for my vocabulary is so utterly familiar. I’m glad! I just. I think, we all like each other. And it doesn’t have to be serious. Who knows if he even will go for it? But I mean, if it is or isn’t I think it’s something we’d benefit from. I love you, y’know? I wouldn’t just suggest something that would take you from me. I’m not that altruistic.”

“No, you’re very selfish.”

“Hey-”

“But that does make your words ring true.”

“That insult was a compliment and I don’t like it, Than.”

“Tough. You’ll learn to like the way I speak as you did my silence.”

Zagreus crossed his arms. “I already do, you absolute dunce. I’m allowed to pout.”

“Now now. Don’t do that.” Thanatos teased, drifting closer to cup Zagreus’s jaw and to kiss him hungrily. “I’ll not be at the house when you return. But I’ll try to return soon.”

“I’ll save us some Ambrosia.” Zagreus vowed, lifting a hand to brush Deaths cool cheek. “Be safe, that means rest! And I love you.”

“And I you.” Thanatos said, taking a moment to press their foreheads together and for Zags eyes to drift shut at cool flesh on hot, before the usual bang of teleportation and green light piercing through Zags eyelids parted them.

Zagreus made it a few more chambers before the butterfly stopped seeming like it was going to be of much use. Ironically because of butterflies.

With a put upon sigh and a stinging as Zag pressed a wound in his side, he reached out with one hand to tap the cheering red orb and summon Ares.

"Ah, my kin, but you have suffered terribly to come this far. No matter, for we soon shall pay your enemies in kind."

“I’ll take the Boon, Ares, but in truth I don’t think I’m going to go much further.” Not unless he encountered Patroclus, anyway.

“Hmph.” The gods scoff echoed through “How droll. What causes your conflict, my kin?”

Zagreus flapped a hand, not like Ares could see him well enough to notice. “Ah, took a few bad hits. Than's on the surface for a while. Bad day, bad run. I know when to retreat, even if I’ll literally die first.”

“Ah, sweet death has abandoned you for the mortal realm? A shame.”

“Okay he hasn’t abandoned me, he’s doing his job and he’ll be busy.” But… “But might I ask a favor of you, my lord Ares?”

“I was under the impression I al;ready offered you many favors, my kin. But we are bound in bloodshed, ask.”

“Well, to be clear I mean no insult, and this is less favor than easily rejected request.”

“My interest is piqued. My lovely kin.”

New. New new new. Okay. Well, Ares couldn’t see well enough to see his blush. So it was fine. “Than is always cold, and never realizes it until he finds something warm. But likewise, he hates the sun.”

“It makes sense as a denizen of the Underworld that Apollo’s chariot might hurt his eyes.” Ares mused, sounding largely thoughtful and good humored. “You wish me to remind him to be warm? Or bring him something to help? I am no nursemaid, but I could be amenable for a challenge, show me some truly magnificent bloodshed and I’ll locate the pelt of the Makedonian Lion myself.”  
  
”Oh. Nothing so grand as that. I…well, you can do whatever you want, I suppose, not like I’ll be there to demand you change your strategy.”

“A wise observation.”

“I just meant, if you have the time or inclination, you should keep him warm, for me.”

“...I’m not sure you realize what you ask, my kin. I’ll not coddle him into resting beneath sunsoaked blankets, I will slide my hands up his thighs and make him shiver with heat. I am war, and I will lay siege to him.”

“Ah, fire away?” He took a breath “But. Gently. Maybe? We’re both new to the whole…thing. And he. I. I’d rather not.”

“Say no more, lovely kin. I will treat him as a glass sword, and send him back to you with scarce more than training pains. I am not fool enough to treat a gift poorly, let alone one I respect and care for. Have you any other stipulations?”

“Uh, no. Um, just. Thank you? He. I. Uh. Yes. Anyway.”

“Perhaps one day I shall coax you from your deep Tartarus as well, if it is not too bold. My kin.”

“Oh! Um, no coaxing. Well, none needed. I uh. I’m busy here, a lot. But-”

“I have yet to see the House of Hades in great detail. Perhaps I shall visit. Though my soon and yours are likely different. All the same, take your Blade Dash Boon you so love and I will. Think of something special for you when next we meet to exchange Boons. And something special for your sweet death as well.”

Zagreus took the boon.

Zagreus also existed in a stupor until he heard Hypnos consoling him on his loss to a large number of rodents.

Worth it.


	2. Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos encounters Ares. Ares decides to show the ever busy god of death that he can keep time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_0
> 
> HI

The scythe spun as easily between Than’s fingers as it always had. The flourish and swipe as natural as breathing, the long grip of the weapon spun and slid over his back in an unintended show as he swapped the scythe from hand to hand. Still, in the end, his arms and hands hung over the bar, laid calmly across his shoulders, and the souls he was sent for were reaped and safe. Their green nebulous bodies shifting and wavering in wind that didn’t match the overworld at all.

Thanatos took few trips, overloading himself if necessary, to get this batch into Hades before moving on. Since losing Zagreus’s grasp his fingertips had been cold and no amount of curling them into his cool palm warmed them. A rare negative, he thought, that the god of blood and his warmth made Death notice his chilled body. And while he couldn’t get used to Zags heat for it was fleeting, he couldn’t re-acclimate to his custom chill.

The sun was lowering, but not nearly enough to be done in the next few hours. The remaining souls were scattered, and required actual effort to gather. Normally Than would put a rush on them, but in the open, in the light, it was more uncomfortable than he’d prefer to admit. His senses as in the things he used to find a soul, perfect. His sense of sight? Not ideal while Apollo’s light stung the gold of his own eyes.

There was a sweet breeze between the olive trees, but…he shuddered when it reached him, blowing through his chiton and leggings as if he were bare. The only possible cure was to simply not ever touch Zag if he had to leave, which would effectively be the end of their relationship. Which. Being cold as the Temple of Styx was preferable.

Deciding a break (and shuddering not from the cold at the thought of the word) would be beneficial for his discomfort, Thanatos made his way to one of the many ruins across Greece, he never had to go far, even now. Sure, this was in the sun but the stone stored heat beautifully and nothing said he couldn’t lean on it for a bit. Perhaps he’d return home tonight. Slink into Zag’s bed with or without him, and be warm a few hours when this job was done.

Pulling his cowl lower and crossing his arms to keep any of his new warmth close Than leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. Yes, the sun was fine if he didn’t stare. He considered hopping up on a flat part of the collapsed wall, likely a wide sill or a tall shelf, he had no idea what this building was, but decided against it for fear ‘Death Doesn’t Sleep’ would be publicly disproven.

Even just leaning, and shivering, Thanatos began to drift for a moment. He could hear cheering in the distance, likely mortals at play. They weren’t close enough for him to worry. Besides, with this many dead in the area he doubted they’d move from their position, there was potentially a sickness or famine preventing much travel.

“O’ Death, as cold and beautiful as marble.” A deep voice intoned “And as lovely in the sun. Tell me, are you cold?”

Squinting, then opening his eyes when he realized the shadow blocked the sun, Thanatos looked up into the crimson eyes of Ares, god of war. “Even if I was, there’s little to be done.” He responded dryly. “You’re in the sun.”

Ares made a dismissive noise. “Far be it for one such as I to interrupt your brief respite. But I did tell my kin I would ensure you were warm.”

“I’d best get back to work anyway.” Than sighed “I do thank you for your concern Lord Ares. It is…kind. If you remain in the area for a time I may be able to offer you Nectar when this batch is finished.” He tacked on at the end. How had he ever managed to proposition Zag? Right. By. Stammering. Being vaguely insulting. Knowing him from…time immemorial?

“I have another suggestion.” Ares offered simply, stepping in just a bit too close.

Than took a step back instinctively only to hit the wall a half step in and freeze as Ares continued on, one dark hand rising to touch his face, a thumb brushing over his lower lip, nonexistent heart stuttering in his chest, unneeded breath cutting off then kicking on like a water wheel in ice.

Thanatos would happily have offered a question. A demand. Instead, he stood still, in shock, eyes wide.

“O’ Death, I’ll not keep you from your work.” Ares continued, finger tracing Than’s lip as he stared almost in disinterest. Crimson eyes detached and observing. “But allow your student five minutes, to show you what I’ve learned.”

“Are you threatening to kill me?” Thanatos asked, wide eyes going from shock to disbelief.

Ares had a few teeth that were sharper than usual. Thanatos noted absently as the mans smile widened to show them, jagged and white like Cerberus but still more humanoid. “Not in the traditional sense.” Ares assured. “You’ll feel as weak as if you’d bled out. Your legs shaky as if from injury. Your breath rattle from tight lungs as if drowning in hot blood.” His hand slid lower, the other reaching to stroke up Than’s hips and skitter around his belt. “Alas, I need permission.”

Thanatos had never been one for impulsive decision. Barring Zag. He had head Zag say fuck it enough to know when it was warranted. This was…discussed. And what could Lord Ares truly do in five minutes? Minutes were nothing to an immortal. A pathetic handful of sand and nothing more. “I do not see any harm in allowing you a mere collection of seconds.” Thanatos breathed, suddenly having a hard time maintaining eye contact. Fighting, death, souls, he knew. This was new on a number of levels even with Zagreus. 

His belt hit the ground and with a sharp inhale of breath Thanatos found himself in the wide sill, back pressed into the wall and one leg hanging off, his cowl ripped back from his head and Ares, leaning in to press their mouths together. “I’ve no timepiece, sweet death, but I shall do my best to maintain my limit. Lift your hips a moment.”

Flushing pale with his ichor under gray skin, Thanatos braced his hands and lifted for a moment. Breath stuttering again as his chiton was wrenched to his lower back and his leggings peeled down his legs and off onto his belt.

“Hold your chiton, O’ Death. Lest it be soiled.”

Than took a moment to move the material more securely behind him, trying to casually hold the front just under his chest and out of the way.

“Lovely.” Ares breathed, stroking a large hand over Thans muscular thighs and firm stomach, fingers skittering around his rapidly stiffening cock. “Would that I had time to taste you to my satisfaction.” Ares mourned. “When next we meet. Let us plan ahead. For now…I shall heat you, as Zagreus requested. Ah, I’d see you bare. My rashness has overcome my own selfish nature. Perhaps after the next time.”

The sound of a bottle opening broke the quiet of the area. The breeze and natural rustling of birds nowhere near loud enough to disguise even the sound of a chiton being moved on stone.

“O’ Death, please allow me.” Area offered, arranging Than’s legs and tugging at his hips to shift them up. Leaving him almost embarrassingly exposed.

“Lord Ares, your time is slipping away, and you’ve not even unbuckled your plate.”

“Oh. We haven’t time for that, sweet.” Ares said with another sharp smile. “But I’ll be thinking of what I’ll do to you when I am alone tonight enough to make up for my mystery.”

A hand stroked up Than’s thigh to touch him softly over his entrance.

“Oh.”

The god of war pulled his hand back and the scent of sweet oil from the bottle made an appearance, then the hand was back, a large warm finger sliding insistently inside. “Breathe, if it comforts you, sweet death.”

“I. Of course. It’s just…fast.” Thanatos choked out, shuddering and shifting to get comfortable as the finger crooked inside of him. He pulled his chiton tight, to keep it as far away from his cock as he could in the hopes his orgasm wouldn’t stain the material noticeably. The shift brought soft fabric over suddenly stiff nipples and he breathed in sharply, involuntarily.

“Quiet as the grave.” Ares purred, slipping another finger in. “I have such little time I cannot be as dedicated to making you sing for me as I’d prefer.” He sounded almost put out “But the music of your hitched breaths will do. Tell me, O’ Death, will you sigh for me?”

A third finger and Thanatos choked, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Steady on, sweet death, this is all there is. Lay back, enjoy being warmed by Ares, the god of battle.”

Full and a little uncomfortable but undeniably also attracted to the sensation Thanatos let his head thud backwards on the wall as the fingers inside of him dragged in and out, curling and making his cock jump and toes curl. He felt a fine sweat break out over his ribs and forehead, his breathing getting harsher.

“Ah, I’m not used to a partner being cool inside.” Ares mused again, leaning forward to press a deceptively gentle kiss to the center of Than’s abdomen as his hand sped up, Than’s thighs shuddering and breath stopping for a moment. “Oh but you warm so quickly. Cold gold melting molten in seconds. A treasure. Listen.”

Thanatos turned his head, pressing his cheek to the warm stone of the ruin, somewhere between embarrassed and overwhelmed at the too fast too much of Ares. Between his ichor rushing in his ears and his breath in his chest, and Ares’s voice there was a slippery, wet, vulgar sound from lower. Thanatos had heard fingering before. He and Zagreus were not chaste, nor were they above exploration of the pleasure of this. But Ares was new, this location was open, and it was so fast. This wasn’t Zagreus’s teasing touch, but plundering.

“Ah, yes. Give in, O’ Death, it feels nice does it not?”

Snapping back to reality and feeling his cheeks burn in a way they scarcely ever had Thanatos noticed he’d begun hitching his hips down, riding Lord Ares’s hand, his breath gasps of pleasure, his fingers in his chiton tightening like his toes curled on the stone, his free hand clawing into the sill next to him.

“Lord Ares.” He gasped. “I…”

“You’re dripping.” Ares hissed, sounding pleased. His head dipping down to mouth aggressively at the crease of Than’s thigh, spread wide so the gods hand could fuck him senseless.

He was. His cock drooling a steady stream of watery fluid. A brief, sensible thought, chided that this would be an absolute mess, the rest was drowned in the sweet pressure between his legs that seemed to connect directly to his cock, wet, and tight and sensitive, his stomach trembling.

“So fast.” He mumbled, words broken.

“Shall I slow myself?” Ares asked, muffled and slurred from where his tongue brushed over Than’s hip.

“No!” Thanatos gasped, rolling down and seeing stars. “I. I’m. It’s.”

“Ah, well then, allow me to watch.” Ares pulled back so his face, flushed and mussed and beautiful, was visible, he twisted his wrist and picked up his speed.

Than threw his head back, a soft, choked cry wrenching from his throat. Definitely from the sensation of Ares’s fingers pistoning inside of him, but later he’d spare a pained groan for his head. His free hand swung down between his legs to grab at Ares’s wrist, to pull it in farther or pull his fingers out, Thanatos didn’t know. Ares laughed, bright and handsome, and moved harder. The wet sound of the oil inside him before mixing with a slap of skin colliding.

Despite the buildup, everything reached a peak before Thanatos could account for it. His orgasm hitting hard and fast, cock spurting pearly ropes and watery semen as his fingernails tore into Ares’s wrist.

Fuzzy and weak Than watched as Ares lowered his head to his stomach and began to clean him with broad strokes of tongue. Engulfing his cock in his hot mouth and wetly sucking up and down for a few moments as Than finished spasming.

Than whimpered when the god slipped his fingers out of him, feeling empty and electrified, overly sensitive and overfull. He allowed himself to be shifted and winced when his leggings were carefully pulled up his body, his belt tied over his still heaving stomach when his chiton was pulled down. He panted and felt his legs and arms curl in on themselves, just as he felt when there was resistance. Ares standing between his spread legs, letting him ride out the last against his firm body.

“Men often need time to come down from that.” Ares said, voice unbearably smug. “But It was within my time limit. So this is a problem of your own.” A big, warm hand ran up and down Than’s back as he pressed his face into the hot metal of Ares's breastplate. “I am not so cruel as to leave you alone to ride it out. Or to let any discover death writhing so sweetly. Oh that I hadn’t covered you. Left my fingers inside you, let you clench and arch and shiver under my gaze instead of done up properly and hidden in my arms. Hmm. When first we have a bed, you’ll enjoy my tender mercies. Won’t you, Thanatos?”

“Yes. Yes my lord.”

“You’ll say that speared deep by my own cock, wont you, sweet death?”

Wring out and tired, Than slumped for a moment against Ares’s chest. “If that is what you want me to do. Far be it for me to deny a god of Olympus.”

Ares gripped Than’s chin, tilting his head up and bending to kiss him deeply. “Are you warm, sweet death?”

“Yes.”

“Then I have done you a favor, and you owe me one in return.”

“What would you ask, of me, my lord?”

Ares smiled and kissed him again. “Call me Ares, unless we are in mixed company, or I am doing something to your sweet form that makes you feel it warranted. Or…I ask.” 

“I will do so. Ares.”

They took a moment, the sun still where it was five minutes ago. Than’s breath evening out. “I must return to work.”

Thanatos felt his scythe pressed into his hand, holding it patiently until his hand could grasp it, a hand at his lower pack as he stood, bracing him until his legs stood firm beneath him once again.

“Of course, O’ Death-”

“Thanatos. Or Than.” Thanatos cut in, daring to interrupt the god of war.

“Thanatos. I’ve used it once before. But shall use it gleefully now, O’ Death.”

“Um. Good.”

Ares smiled, looking fond, a half smile tugging his lips. “Return to work, sweet death. And I shall see you when next you arrive on the surface for a decent time. I must think on what I’ve said our next will entail. And plan accordingly. My sister may be the strategist, but I am very results oriented.”

“Yes.” Than agreed, feeling empty headed and dizzy. “Results. Yes.”

“Until next time, O’ Death.”

Thanatos did reap the souls needed on time. His distraction unnoticed by any time keeping.

He wasn’t entirely sure he had a coherent thought the rest of the day, however.


	3. Soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zag and Than talk about what transpired on the surface. And hurriedly couple themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm not thrilled with this chapter but I don't dislike it either. Enjoy Zag and Than being cute boyfriends who love each other a lot and are doing very good with this communication bullshit even if it's hard and they hate it.

Thanatos was getting used to arriving back at the House more often. The House of Hades was a beacon to him now, rather than a trip to take out of his way. As he had said, Thanatos had not been home to greet Zagreus. To be fair, nobody quite knew how many days or nights had passed. Thanatos had vague memories of bright and dark but after a time his work ran together so easily that he wasn’t sure of the pattern.

He had obeyed Ares though. He knew he’d taken a more leisurely approach, knew he’d quit far before his usual time. Immortal time passed less like the sand of a mortals hourglass, and more like the wind. Incalculable, unknowable, with no determinate point of beginning or end and with none to notice the daily count of breezes.

Still, he envied Hypnos his red chaise. And with a quick look around, a glass of Nectar with Meg, a bite of chlam and the notice Zag was hopefully somewhere around Asphodel, Thanatos took to his own chaise. Leaning against the wall, sipping forbidden Nectar until his cheeks flushed a pale imitation, and allowed himself to think on the events of the last chunk of time.

Promptly flaring more gold then off white, he decided not to do that. And then, as was his nature now, apparently, he drifted from his corner to Zags room, studiously ignoring Hades and hoping the god ignored him as well. He would have greeted his mother, but Nyx was leaning into her purple flowers, eyes black and mouth ever so slightly slack, and Thanatos knew she was manipulating the realm and slid by.

Zagreus’s room was becoming a familiar place. Familiar enough that Thanatos swept a small stack of debris to its proper area and tossed clothes for the laundry without a moment of awkwardness before he settled into the bed. Plush, firm, and oh so warm, even with his negligible body heat. He felt tired. It was rare, death never sleeps, lie that it was. But his brother was Sleep. He had to indulge occasionally. So he stripped down to his skin, knocked back the rest of his Nectar, pulled the thick blanket up to his chin, and entered his brothers realm without a second thought.

“Than?”

He was unsure how long he’d actually been asleep, but it didn’t feel like it was concerning or unseemly.

The bed dipped and a soft weight rested over his arm on top of the blanket. “Than? Do you need anything?”

One green eye and one red eye, soft around the edges in affection greeted him when he opened his eyes. Once he would have said no, and Zag would curl up with him anyway and they’d sleep more. That relationship had changed. Thanatos could ask and all it would do was make Zag happy. “You to join me, Zag. I’m never warm enough.”

And he had been suffering a pronounced chill. Both Zag and Ares were blood hot and usually Thanatos got a little used to his own chill when he didn’t see Zag, but Ares had snagged him in the middle.

“Oh definitely.” Zag pulled his chiton off with no ceremony, undressing and dropping his clothes, crawling into bed and very slowly pulling them together, like sinking into a hot bath, careful not to overwhelm or burn. “You’re alright mate? You’re not usually one to catch a chill like this. Is it terribly hot topside now?”

“Ares waylaid me. He told me you…asked a favor.”

Zagreus didn’t stiffen, he just hesitated in his usual habit of shuffling into a comfortable position. Thanatos actually liked it. His constant gentle shuffling and strong heartbeat always were more comforting than irritating.

“So did he. Ah?”

“He said…you asked him to warm me up.”

Zagreus’s heart was so loud, thundering like Zeus’s own storms. “I did.” He said softly. “You said you were alright with it, and I…ran into him. You, liked it, right? Are you alright.”

“I liked it.” Thanatos admitted, tucking his head into Zags chest to warm his nose. He felt like little spoon today. “I. You’re alright with it, right, Zag?”

“If he made you…feel good. Then how could I not be alright with it? All I want is for you to be worshiped as is your due.” Zagreus rushed out, he was probably blushing, Zagreus and Thanatos could barely talk to each other without their faces red and gold with the severity of the blushing. “I. I love you, Than. I promise I wouldn’t make you discuss something uncomfortable like that then…get angry, I thought about it. On my name, I thought it through.”

Thanatos stretched languidly and tilted his head up to brush their mouths together. “I know you did, Zag. I was just checking. I. He was. Different, than you. It was good, but unfamiliar.”

Zagreus locked his arms around Thanatos’s middle and pressed in so close their noses slid along next to each other, their foreheads resting together, and their lips brushing with every movement. “So…What did he do?” he wheedled, smile fighting at the edges of his mouth. “To make you catch chill? And to admit you liked it? I have to know.”

“You’re a menace.” Thanatos answered, eyes fluttering shut, but not moving away. “I…It’s hard to talk about.”

“Are you alright? You said you enjoyed it.” Zagreus asked, laden with concern. “Are you nervous about admitting you had sex with someone else? If that’s it, it’s alright. And you don’t have to share if you’re not comfortable right now.”

“You’re so understanding.” Thanatos said dryly. “It’s. It’s not that I don’t want to. You know I’m…easily embarrassed. And you have trouble as well. I just. Saying it out loud is-”

“Hard, I know.” Zagreus said. “If it helps, if I ever get the chance I think I’ll be the same way. Um. Maybe I could…do what he did? Then you don’t have to say it.”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“That’s not. That’s not what I mean, it’s. I don’t.” Thanatos sighed in exasperation. “It was good, I liked it. But I…I’m not ready for it with you, Zag. I will be, but I don’t want to ask you to be rough with me just now.”

“I’m not really ready for that either, Than. So he was rough? But you. You liked it?”

“He. Ah…”

“I…look. You don’t have to answer. Just tell me to get bent, it’s okay. But I am curious.”

Than sighed again and jiggled his shoulder until Zag let go, prevented from moving when Thanatos grabbed his hand and linked their fingers. “Just. Don’t say anything for a moment, just let me…It’s hard to say it. Just close your eyes and you can work it out.”

“As you desire.” Zagreus said, smarmy and charming and Thanatos would hate him if he didn’t love him so much.

Than took a deep breath and used his hand to press Zag’s three middle fingers together, twisting his hand to flick the smallest finger and thumb away, breath shuddering on Zag’s lips, cheeks burning, as he felt Zags eyebrows furrow, then rapidly rise. Eyelashes fluttering as if he had sipped a particularly sweet Ambrosia. Zag loved the stuff, the sweeter the better. Thanatos, feeling bold, pinched slightly, crooking Zags three fingers and simultaneously dreading and loving Zags answering gasp of “Than!”

“So. Ah.”

“Just this?” Zagreus asked, eyes still obediently closed. “That’s whats gotten you so…jittery?”

“He was rough, and fast.” Thanatos whispered, settling back against Zag, slotting their noses together again, tangling their fingers. “He…He spread my legs, and gave himself…a few mortal minutes.” Thanatos breathed, closing his own eyes, finding it easier to say when he couldn’t see. “He slipped one finger in, then two, then three, and he…curled them, and pressed in and out.”

“Fingered into oblivion by the God of War.” Zagreus said, voice shaky but coated in humor. “Did…Did he go a bit too fast, keep you on your toes?"

He could feel Zagreus stiffening. “Yes. I…checked out for a moment, and came back to myself rocking down on him. He said…things.”

“Nice things?”

“Very nice things. He was surprisingly complimentary.”

“I’m not surprised. You deserve to be complimented. Tell me more.”

“He…Leaned down and he licked right where you’re…pressing.”

“I’m not-oh.” Zag breathed. “Oh yeah, I am. Um. I can just roll over and-”

“Or…?”

“Would you fuck me, Than?”

“Of course.”

Than pulled back and pushed lightly at Zags shoulder. He went, easy as anything, regretfully letting go of Thans waist. “I know we were just talking about. And I…Very clearly like the idea of you being…treated roughly but I’m not sure I-”

Than crushed their mouths together, then backed off until it was barely a kiss. “I’ll be tender with you Zag. I’m not okay with being rough with you yet. But. Someday.”

Zag lifted a hand to bury his fingers in the back of Thanatos’s hair. “Someday, you’ll get to pull my hair and fuck me so hard it burns like Asphodel, I like it, I like that idea. But I just. I want-”

“I just want to touch you too, Zag.” Thanatos said softly. “I just want to make you feel good, feel you…your heartbeat, your muscles tensing. I-”

“We’re getting good at this.” Zag whispered. Tilting his head with a soft “nng.” as Than brushed fingertips over his cock. “No, Than, I’m sorry but I just want. I’ve not got buildup in me right now. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Thanatos said, reaching up and snagging a little bottle of oil, and pouring it over his fingers. “I’ll be just a moment.” He brought his hand to his own cock and oiled it up as well as he could, then slipped a finger into Zag.

“Mm. Than.”

“I’m. I’m hurrying. I don’t want it to sting, Zag.”

“I know.” Zag made a soft noise, lips quirking up. “Your hands are warm.”

Very carefully, Than slipped his second finger in to spread the two apart, gently prying his lover open. “You are warm. I absorb your heat like a towel with water.”

“You’re the prettiest towel.” Zag gasped, cheesy humor slipping through his dazed expression. “I’m ready.”

“I trust you.” Thanatos said, pressing one of Zagreus’s muscular thighs back. “Deep breath.”

Zagreus inhaled slowly, and as he started his exhale, Thanatos sank in.

“Haah.” Thanatos sighed, body folding for a moment to rest his head on Zagreus’s shoulder. “You’re so hot, it-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Zag babbled, eyes squeezed shut. “It’s good, just. Take a second, then hurry.”

“I…I have it. Sorry it just-”

“what does it feel like?” Zag breathed.

Than pulled back and slid in again, brow furrowed. “Like I’m…Like I’m wearing a binding of the softest linen, soaked in boiling water. But pleasant.”

Zagreus snorted, reaching down to hold his thigh. “Charmer.”

“I’ve learned poetry, not the poetry skills of a hetaerae.” Than defended, rocking faster until the dull, wet sounds of skin on skin synchronized into a pattern and Zags eyelashes fluttered again. “Touch yourself.”

With a whimper Zag groped between his legs and seized his cock, let go, swiped his hand up his own thigh for oil, and grasped it again, setting a rapid pace. “Ahh. You hurry too. I can’t. Mm.”

“I’m. It’s always hard to. To ah. To.” Than cut off with a grunt, and snapped his hips a few times before going back to his measured thrusts. “You feel so good.” He breathed “It’s hard not to finish fast every time.”

Zagreus smiled “Well, you know how to flatter a man.” Then he sucked his lower lip into his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. “Than.”

“Come, Zag. You did so good.”

With a firm contraction, Thanatos felt their orgasms synchronize. Hot semen spilling onto Zagreus’s stomach as Than fervently hoped he was deep enough to stop his cooler issue from making Zagreus uncomfortable.

“Mm. It’s. You’re always cool.”

A hope dashed, then. “Sorry Zag.”

“Shhh. It feels good.”

Than felt his cheeks heat in addition to his flush, his arms weak, stomach trembling. “I’m going to grab a rag.”

“I don’t know who invented quickies but I love them. A little less than you, but they deserve all the good things they got.”

Than laughed, swiping the rag through a basin and settling back onto the bed. “Fast is nice. But next time lets take more time.”

“Yeah that just, came over me. Did you. Well, you came. But you liked it?”

“I always love it, Zag.”

“I’ll ride you next time.” Zagreus said, smile drowsy and goofy. “Nice and slow.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that, Zag.” Thanatos said, slinking back into bed alongside his lover and nestling in to his oppressive heat, feeling his ichor rush to steal the warmth, until suddenly the heat was as normal as Zagreus’s own form. “I love you. Zagreus.”

“I love you, Than.”

A brief thought entered Thans drowsy mind as they clung to each other. “Ares has a plan for our next…three times together.”

“Well that’s enterprising.”

“When next we meet he said he only needs a handful minutes.”

“Mysterious.” Zag said, voice creaking and charming “Any ideas?”

Than felt his eyes wet with sleep, he wasn’t going to be able to get up and go back to work this time. A nap with Zag would be excellent anyway. “He said he would taste me.” He said drowsily. “I’ve never had anybody but you take me in their mouth. I’m…nervous that I’ll embarrass myself.”

“He wants you to come undone quickly, Than.”

“Yes but. I…”

“No matter what, we’ll take our time next time, hm? Boost your confidence a bit?”

“You don’t need to humor me.”

“I’m not. I understand. Um, but…I have a question.”

Than nuzzled closer, body heavy “Yes?”

Zag snuggled deeper as well. Until if they were both any less boneless and comfortable he was positive it would be as uncomfortable as trying to nap on a broken pillar in Tartarus. “He said taste. Are you sure he’ll be sucking and not…licking?”

“Licking?” Than murmured, reality winking around the edges as his brothers domain called him.

Zagreus slid a hand down Thans strong back, resting above the swell of his rear and dipping his fingers down to touch it. “Y’know. Like…”

“Oh.”

“I’m going to dream about that.”

‘Zag’ Than thought, the word coming out as a soft sigh as Death Incarnate gave in to Hypnos’s power. A following unintelligible thought slipping away as fast as a Soul Catchers butterflies.

“It will be an amazing dream.” Zag whispered, voice failing and both eyes slipping shut, unconsciously pressing farther into Thanatos, his cool body, even heated by Zags, a relief, even as his pressing in meant their knees ground together and if Than needed to breathe like him he’d certainly be having trouble. And the lovers took a moment to rest together, death and life finding comfort in their mirrors nature.


End file.
